The Wizard Stone
by Luna Nightwyn
Summary: A woman from our world finds a stone of great power is brought to M.E. just as the council of Elrond takes place. She becomes immortal and will never age another day.  Only there is one small problem….. She has been transformed to her four year old body.
1. Chapter 1

**[Warnings and Disclaimers]**

This is fiction.  
>This is a story about a girl entering the realm of middle earth from our modern earth.<br>This is my AU, and being fiction I reserve the right to bend fact to work in my fiction.  
>I own nothing save my characters and my random insanity.<br>Tolkien owns the inspiration behind a lot of this story. And most of the story line And characters except a few I inserted for my own amusement..

**[/**

**Chapter 1**

Angel glanced about the room before turning out the lights, a room covered in dust and memories. Old books and scrolls lined the dark oak shelves while artifacts of histories that were still left untold sat in glass cases forever protected from the elements and that which was their greatest enemy and worst of all time. Swords and tools of bone sat along the mantle of the cold stone fireplace. Ashes a reminder that time continued and left everything else to decay. People, memories and long ago stories that were passed down from generation to generation then faded into nothingness as people forged new ideas and new lives.

Alex Montague was a man who honored the little known histories and lives that had only remains in broken pieces and puzzles unsolved. And now he had gone on to join them where ever the spirits of those who long past dwelled after they breathed their last. His fight with cancer had ended, and though the pain of his absence lingered in Angel's heart, she was also relieved he no longer suffered, he lived a full and happy life and she hoped that out there among the stars he would be rewarded for the joy he brought to those around him.

The past months were not easy but now she was left with cataloging all his pieces and shipping a greater portion of them to the museum. His life work was legendary, and she was proud of him. Tomorrow would come and with it a member of the history department to help her sort through the collection, a young scholar by the name of Professor Ladris from Greenburg University. Mr. Ladris had been in contact with her father over the last year of his life trying to locate a piece that was mentioned in some old scrolls and was in hopes that it resided in the midst of her father's collection.

Angel backed out of the room with a deep breath breathing in the lingering sent that accompanied the room, and with it came a feeling of security and an ache that was etched in her heart that could never be replaced. Flicking the light she turned and walked down the now cold and empty hallway making her way to the room upstairs that was hers as a child.

Decades had long passed since she occupied the room staring at the faded yellow wallpaper as the setting sun shown in from the two windows that sat on each side of the wroth iron bed. at the foot of the bed was a cedar chest where extra blankets were kept to aid in the warmth in the old drafty house. Angel crossed to the right of her bed and kindled a fire to stave off the cold chill that crept along the shadows as evening was turning in to dusk.

Angel had not slept in this room in over two decades. Not since the fateful night she left Jeremy to his own devices, not since she learned what it felt like to have your whole existence mocked. Jeremy was the suave and debonair assistant of her fathers, he whisked her off her feet and made her feel alive like she had never felt before and he just as quickly left her in the whirlwind destruction as she fell apart.

They were 2 years into their marriage when Angel found out she could not have a child and this did not bode well with Jeremy who had his whole life planned out and scheduled. Soon she had gone from the center of his existence to a burden that he was embarrassed to have to tolerate. Angel threw herself into a career and excelled at it. Angel was a lead designer at Troy Robotics, a company that designed and engineered new technologies in children's toys and games. Jeremy wanted a wife who would stay at home and be a trophy wife, and she no longer fit into his perfect plan. He did not tell her anything he left on a business trip and a few days later she had received the annulment papers in the mail. For years she heard nothing from him just whispers in circles then one day she received an invitation to his wedding. Angel just smiled and shook her head as she imagined what he would do when he realized she had moved on and was not just sitting around pinning after what had happened. She tossed the invitation and went on with her life, not looking back but looking to the future.

The sun arose in the cloudless sky and shone down warming the earth from the frigid night. Angel sat at the table on the veranda sipping her cup as she watched the new day arrive with her hazel eyes over her cup of coffee. Her curly brown hair floated in the breeze that fell down her back, the shimmering streaks of grey reflected in the sun. This felt like a chapter ending in her life, yet there was something, some essence on the horizon that seemed to call her, some adventure that still lingered. Angel sighed she was too old for adventures, though she loved the mischief, her body just wasn't what it was years ago. Time had left its mark on her and she had to slow her pace in life to accommodate the new problems that seemed to occur with age.

A lone car drove silently down her drive way, one of the new black sleek sports cars that would be the envy of many men. The young scholar exited his car with a feline grace and pulled a suitcase from the trunk. Angel waved and hurried down to let in her visitor.

When she opened the door her breath caught as a stunning young man who had to be 20 years younger than her greeted her with a polite smile and slight nod of his head. his warm brown eyes seemed to hold secrets of long ago but edged with a childish mischief, his hair was past his shoulders hanging free as if to hint at a rebellious streak. Mr. Ladris introduced himself and insisted that she refer to him as Dan. He seemed well mannered which was odd for the younger generation these days.

It had struck Angel odd as she learned that he did not possess a laptop, surely in this digital age it was almost a requirement. But Dan insisted he preferred pen and paper, that tapping of buttons just seemed unnatural. Dan sat at the large wood desk sorting through old documents as Angel combed through the chaotic mess that was still lying in crates in the storage room of pieces that were yet to be identified or had no know history.

Morning turned to evening and Angel stopped to make some sandwiches for her and her guest. They sat in the dining room at a cherry oak table. Surrounded by random articles that Dan had been using while he was cataloging items. He dug out one of the papers and started to describe the one piece he had been looking for. His voice unlike anything Angel had ever heard before as if he was humming a melody instead of reciting an old tale from long forgotten histories, making it sound as if it was poetic limerick.

It was an old tale of a stone that had fell to earth many ages ago and was believed to be of great magic. The stone was translucent light blue yet its edges were of metallic silver. It was called the wizards stone, and was created by the gods to locate other stones that amplified the magic of wizard and was needed in case a wizard's staff or a witch's wand was broken. Long ago a great evil beast used the stone to gather many stones and used their magic in a powerful ring then he cursed it so that the stone would turn silver and mirror the person using it and make them come face to face with what they were in their heart so that no wizard could use the stone to defeat him. A great and powerful wizard threw the stone out into the stars so that no wizard would be tempted to use it again.

The hours turned into days and the days into weeks as they combed through the vast collection. Elladan was getting dishearten he had been in this world for over a decade. Even though time passed more quickly here it was urgent he got back, When Saruman held Gandalf captive he had broken the crystal in his staff and there was a dire need for it to be replaced in order to defeat Sauron. He did not want to think of the madness that was transpiring in his absence. Without Gandalf there was no hope in winning the war. Earlier Angel had went down into the storage room wanting to grab some last minute thing she needed for work that she had left the previous day.

It was then at his darkest moment when he was at the point of contemplating his failure that he heard a scream followed by glass crashing. Elladan ran from the room to the storage room to find Angel on the floor with the elusive stone in her hands. Fear enveloped him as he saw her in the fetal position on the floor now reduced to whimpers and sobs. He picked her up cradling her backpack and all and started to recite the spell to return him home.

Elladan hoped his father could help her, as a light from the portal began to emerge he noted she seemed lighter in weight by the time he passed through to middle earth he was in full shock of what was presented to him. Angel who was middle aged not ten moments ago had seemed to regress in age and what sat in his arms as he walked the short distance he had left was a child equivalent to in human years the age a four. He felt her relax and sleep took her, he pondered the strange transformation and wondered what it could mean. He always thought of Angel as a child at heart always joking and playing pranks, she seemed to lift his spirits and never failed to amuse him with her antics. Could the stone have turned her into what she was at heart? Elladan brought Angel strait to healers and sent a message to his adar and Gandalf that the stone was found but there was a problem.

**]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Warnings and Disclaimers]**

This is fiction.  
>This is a story about a girl entering the realm of middle earth from our modern earth.<br>This is my AU, and being fiction I reserve the right to bend fact to work in my fiction.  
>I own nothing save my characters and my random insanity.<br>Tolkien owns the inspiration behind a lot of this story. And most of the story line And characters except a few I inserted for my own amusement..

**[/]**

**Chapter 2**

Consciousness descended Angel, at first she clung to the remnants of a scattered dream as sound infiltrated her head. There were muffled voices that were off in the distance, the smell of lilac and jasmine seemed to hover in the undisturbed air. Then she registered a shuffling sound followed by a tingling sensation as a cool breeze drifted in from the window bringing a clean sent as the chill crawled over her body. Angel breathed in slowly and paused as she noted that for the first time in a long time her breath did not catch nor seemed to create an itch that plagued her since her asthma became increasingly worse as the years wore on. Angel raised her hand to remove the strands of hair that drifted in the breeze and tickled her nose, then gave into the lazy stretch that went from temptation to outright need, as she did so pondered the lack of pain in her lower back and amazingly the absence of pain anywhere.

She opened her eyes and was met with strange surroundings, waves of shadows flickered and danced on the ceiling and wall from a fire that was set to chase off the night's chill. Angel raised her hand and was instantly stunned at what she saw. Her hand appeared to be much smaller than usual, hoping it was just her imagination she wiggled her hand. Then rubbed her eyes in hopes that maybe that would help, on further inspection that was not the only thing that seemed different. Looking down she noticed her feet were closer and the absence of certain womanly parts that used to obstruct her view of her feet. Panic crescendoed at each new discovery, a full five minutes had not passed and Angel was worked up to a full scale anxiety attack.

Angel glanced about the room and found a dressing table with a mirror, she scooted to the edge of the bed but her legs still were nowhere long enough to just stand up so she had to drop to the floor, crossing the distance to the chair Angel secretly hoped she was in a house of giants even though there was evidence that pointed to something else that had gone wrong, something impossible, people did not shrink. And climbed up into the chair as shock filled her, she was a child, no she was a toddler! This must be a dream, an odd place, being a child again. Angel took a deep breath to calm her nerves that seemed to be barreling out of control; the world as she knew it had turned upside down and all the rules she knew just flew out the window.

Here in the strange room that was ornamentally decorated with a warm fire and shrouded in darkness Angel let herself cry, there was no one to hear her, there was no one to be strong for, and she just let go.

Angel caught Elladan's reflection in the mirror and asked in a trembling voice. "What happened Dan? Where am I? Why am I a baby?" He did not know if he was relived or burdened by the knowledge that Angel seemed to retain full knowledge of who she was before she became a miniature version of herself. He did not understand himself, he was hoping his Adar or Gandalf could tell him, and reverse this so that she could be sent home. "I do not truly know what happened; you are in Imladris, home of the Elves." Angel turned to face him, looking at him in disbelief and raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? Elves? Is Santa here too? Dan I am not really four, at least I don't think I am."

Elladan walked over to Angel and bent down to be eye level with her. He showed her his ear and told her "I am an Elf." She rolled her eyes at him "You can pick those up almost anywhere." she raised her hand and in the usual Vulcan style and said "Live long and prosper. Seriously Dan this isn't funny!" The last part coming out in a trembling voice as tears began to fight past her defenses; the poor child was strong to hold it together as well as she was. This was beyond madness. He had a difficult time thinking of her as a human adult looking into the cute round face and he did what came natural he picked her up and rocked her back and forth while humming an old tune his mother used to sing to him.

Angel calmed down and then started becoming annoyed even though she was trapped in a toddler's body she had the brain of a very intelligent adult. There had to be something that could be done, things like this did not just happen. One thing was a fact though, freaking out about it was not going to solve her problem. And now she knew what she had to do, and the concept worked well in theory, but she lost something in the process.

Elladan had to remind himself that she was an adult and might find it awkward to be held in such a way so he sat Angel down on the bed and went to the window to give her a moment and for him to clear his head. Angel found that she felt like she drank too much coffee, she had all this excess pent up energy and began to swing her legs back in forth as she studied a loose curl and tried to think in rational thoughts, not that anything was rational.

The evening was filled the anticipation of the arrival of the Wizard's Stone. Gandalf was relieved that Elladan had succeeded in his quest and retrieved the stone and not only that there was a human that could wield the stone. This amazing human had somehow escaped the curse and was able to remain touching it. A rare stroke of luck indeed, the only thing they knew was it was a human and there was some problem but from what the healers have told the human was in good physical condition. Elrond smiled and opened the door to the room for he was as relieve as I we did not have to try to wield the stone ourselves.

The door opened and Gandalf and Elrond stopped frozen in shock as their eyes fell on the girl child, who was even smaller than the hobbits that were in Imladris, she was no more than a baby. Gandalf looked at Elladan and asked in dismay, "It was a child that found the stone?" Elrond seemed disturbed by the unfolding events and rubbed his forehead. "I am not a child!" Angel interrupted trying to look stern but on a four year old it just came out looking like a pout. Elrond hopping to keep the child from being too upset decided to be sympathetic, He crouched down and tried to look remorseful at the poor child, he had no idea just what she went through to recover the stone. Elrond tipped his head in respectfully "Of course young one, forgive me, I am Lord Elrond of Imladris andyou are a very big and brave girl to have helped Elladan and we are very proud of you." Angel sighed shook her head and fixed a look on Elrond and responded "Contrary to what you perceive before you, I am quite a bit older than I look." Elrond striated and looked on the child in amazement human children were not known to be so articulate this young in life. He knew that she could not be much older than a four year old she had all the features that were signature to a child who has not even learned to do the simplest tasks by themselves.

Angel then turned and looked at Elladan, raised an eyebrow and thumbed in Gandalf's direction, "Let me guess, Santa?"


End file.
